In the south of the United States and other parts of the country, many homes were built at a time when the energy crisis was not as publicized as it is today. With the energy crisis, there has come a need to save fuel in all places, even in the warmer climates which do pass through periods of cold. However, it is difficult, using present techniques, to reinsulate a cement block home.